Regret of a Lifetime
by MidnightCrest
Summary: Will pride forced the love the only woman who had managed to open his caged heart?...Now to humor...Jaken in a red afro...Seshoumaru gay! No way! Can that be true! Find out and read!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because if I did, Sesshomaru would already have a cute hanyou daughter, with KAWAII ears and Kagome will be the mother, no DUH!  
  
Note: This is a challenge from pandaburr and if someone has the same outline don't think I stole it! I found it in the challenge section and so I thought I should try it out.  
  
---------------Kagome's POV------------  
  
"Ms. Higurashi. Ms. Higurashi."  
  
Long arms envelope my form. Soft supple kisses running through my neck.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Deep emerald eyes and Mr. SHIITE! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my god, three words...Butt-UG-LY. Oh my gawd his prune lips touch me! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Gross!  
  
"Ahhhhh! Get it off! Get it off!" No, I've turn blind! Where's my neck! I need to wipe it. Wait! That means I have to touch it too!! Disgusting. "Ahhhhhhh! Get it off!" Arms flinging, feet clashing at unsuspecting desk, Kagome Higurashi tried ridding herself of the horrible feeling.  
  
Loud laughter rang throughout the well crowded room. "Wha?" Cerulean eyes stared dumbly at a red face Mr. Shiite. Damn! He's uglier in real life. Oh gross! I need mental help if I daydream doing...God I don't even want to think about it. Wait, if he's here, then they...Blushing furiously, I bent down and mumbled a feeble apology.  
  
"Care to explain the class why you were dancing, Ms. Higurashi?" Old grump, I'll show you, one day you'll have to retire that ugly face of yours.  
  
"Um...you see...I was so excited about your lecture that I...I just had to dance. Yeah, that's it." Lame...truly lame.  
  
"And what was this lecture you were so EXCITED about!" Cringing, I forced my mind to progress a possible answer, anything!  
  
"Well...there was an x and then you were going to tell us that x and y and then..." Scratching my head I laughed at my own stupidity. "And then..."  
  
/Ring/  
  
"And then the bell rings!" Yes! God, I owe you a big one! Grabbing by books and bag, I dashed out of there. Everything was now good and ready and Mr. Shiite, that old grump can bore somebody else!  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"x2y=89!"  
  
"Math?"  
  
I pivoted my direction and faced..."Sango! Don't scare me like that!" Gasping for breath, I glared at my best friend since, well since I was able to talk.  
  
"Did you get caught daydreaming again."  
  
"No, I was caught dancing." I answered as I held my head high. "And I thought I was pretty good."  
  
"Uh...do you remember where the nurse's office."  
  
"Oh no! Did something happen Sango." I traced my friend's features with my demeaning eyes and found no trace of pain. "Is it mental pain, my dear."  
  
"Yes, and I think you need one."  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I was caught dancing after doing something dirty with Mr. Shiite." I stared at the dead serious look of my friend. "My God, you're right. I think I do need help."  
  
"Or maybe a boyfriend."  
  
"I think the nurse's office was that way." Pointing straight ahead, I clambered down the ever crowded room, Sango by my side.  
  
"Don't avoid the subject."  
  
"I'm not avoiding it! I just think that I really need to go to the nurse. I'll catch up with you later. Bye!!" I dashed out of her line of sight to avoid any more talks about boyfriends. Please, as if I need one. "Now, where in damnation is the nurse's office." Wondering furtively around the large campus, the poor girl spun dramatically as visions of pretty pictures of her ex-boyfriend dead circled her line of vision. "Aw, poor wittle evil boyfriend cut down by a big, big axe!" Falling, large arms enveloped her exhausting form.  
  
"Woman, playing with crack isn't allowed in this school, at least if you can't control its affect."  
  
"Hey old man I don't need your expertise on this."  
  
"Old man?"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be bald, not growing that MUCH hair!" Petite fingers ran blindly through the piles of white hair and pouted. "My gawd, it feels better than mine! But who cares about that, right? You'll be dead soon and then maybe you'll give me your hair? Ow, my head hurts."  
  
"What shit did you do to yourself girl."  
  
"Hey! It isn't my fault I did something dirty with my teacher." I pouted. Really, who was this old man, being so rude and I thought elders were suppose to be polite.  
  
"I don't want any of your business, so girl get out of my line of sight."  
  
"I would after you tell me where the nurses office is!" Grumpily, I tried standing up and glare at the owner of that silky voice and silky hair, but I stumbled down the tile floor. "Look what you did?!"  
  
"Is your tiny mind actually proposing that I did this to you."  
  
"My mind is not tiny, it hurts! Drinking fifteen bottles of beer yesterday was not a good idea." Wiping my blue eyes from the clouded tears forming, I tried looking at the man, but a burning pain came at the slight movement and so I just stared at his jean covered legs. For an old man, he's wearing very nice jeans. "My boyfriend was doing something wrong and I caught him. I yelled at his ears and I think I broke it. I'm a bad girl. Then, I beat him up with a stick I found lying by my feet and I think I accidentally poke his eyes." Crying furtively I wiped the onslaught of tears from my face. "I'm a very bad girl and I deserve to go to prison. Come on, you can turn me in." I raised my enclosed fingers toward him, but I got nothing, but a small chuckle. The nerve of the man! It was not funny.  
  
"Yes, you are a very bad girl." He was teasing me! Well... "Come on girl, I'll show to the nurse's office, just grab my leg. I think you could crawl all the way there." I think I like the teasing one better, this one sounds so cold.  
  
"I could walk, thank you very much! Ahhhh!" I reached up to my aching head and pouted. "My head hurts."  
  
"I don't give much a care."  
  
"I'm sorry, old, and probably ugly policeman for wasting your time. Take me to jail now, I don't deserve to be taken care of."  
  
"Enough of your odd talks, come on."  
  
"Ow! Hey even if you are an ugly policeman it doesn't mean you have the rights to drag me!"  
  
Ignoring my question, he asked, "Why is your eyes close?"  
  
"Their close? Really? Wow, that must be the reason why I could only see black. Thank goodness! I thought I've gone blind. Well, anyway since you are a policemen, I take it you will just have to protect from my evil self until you could lock me in bars."  
  
"Enough of your incessant talking woman, you're here." Large arms swooped the girl and placed her into a well made twin bed. "Stay here, while I find something to take care of your mental trouble, I just hope it was the beers and not you."  
  
"Hey! Your awfully mean for an old crone!"  
  
"You actually understand me, woman?" A sarcastic tone came from his voice as a slight smirk formed in his lips, but in seconds it was gone. "And stop calling me old and do open your eyes."  
  
"I could call you anything I want and my eyes are close because I'm trying to stop my stupid tears from coming out."  
  
"That makes no absolute sense."  
  
"Well, then maybe you need to go to nurse yourself and check your logic."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey, is anyone here?" Finally opening my eyes, after being completely sure that I've stop crying, I looked at my surroundings and my first line in vision was a drop dead GORGEOUS guy with long white hair and beautiful, cold amber eyes. He was frowning at me? What?! Did I do something wrong? And then I caught sight at his outfit and busted my guts laughing!  
  
"Woman, you think this funny."  
  
"Quite funny."  
  
"Do not ridicule me!" After laughing for a long, LONG time, it finally hit me. The guy before me was GAY! He has to gay. He has such a feminine figure, sure those abs clinging to his shirt might prove otherwise, but why else would he be wearing a nurse's outfit, complete with a skirt and all. Oh no, I'm been a bad girl again. It wasn't like me to laugh at those who have different tastes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Your words don't mean much to me, woman, just swallow these pills and then you can get out of my sight."  
  
"Rude much." I grumbled at his careless words and swallowed the tiny pills he surprisingly offered to me. "I said I was sorry."  
  
"Water." Grabbing the glass I took slow gulps at the refreshing cold fluid.  
  
"Well, anyway, thanks." I handed him the glass of water and smiled at the monotone face of my supposedly rescuer. "I didn't mean to make fun of you being gay and all. Really, I think its fine. You can be anything you want to be. Well, I'll be just going now, thanks for DRAGGING me here." Rushing, the innocent girl never heard the new words coming from his beautiful mouth.  
  
"This Sesshomaru, gay? Preposterous! What an imbecile of a girl!" Looking sadly at his outfit, he shook his head mildly. "This is the last time I would lower myself to make a bet and note to self, kill Miroku." With an emotionless feature, he made way to the dressing room to change from the hideous outfit he was forced to wear.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome, what took you too long?" asked a worried Sango as she shoveled another piece of food, "You missed fourth period."  
  
"Sorry, I became a drowsy when I tried looking for the nurse's office." Instinctively, she raised her hand toward her head. "But I don't feel much pain anymore thanks to this gay nurse that rescued me." Smiling, she seated herself across Sango and grabbed a bushel of fries. "He was kind of rude though, didn't speak much and was total cold fish."  
  
"Really? How did you know he was gay?" asked a curious Sango.  
  
"Well, it might have to do with the fact he was wearing this short, white cotton skirt that tip me off," she answered through a mouthful of fries. "Mmmm, where you get these?"  
  
"At the food court, stupid."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Anyway, why were you drowsy to begin with."  
  
"I think it was because of the beers I might happen to have drank yesterday night." Closing her eyes, she pondered. "Yup, probably. I thought I got over it, though." Shrugging, she grab another batch of fries.  
  
"This just proves that you need a boyfriend."  
  
"Sango, I just broke up with him after yesterday." Grabbing the cup of coke, she gave a gulp. "And now you want me to have a new one. Really, sometimes you are such a whore."  
  
"Well then you're such a bitch." Remarked Sango, greatly offended at the accusation.  
  
"Oh shush, you know I was just fooling with you." Resting her elbows at the table, she gazed over Sango, "Oh look, your boyfriend is here. Really, you should just give Miroku a chance. You two make an awfully cute couple. I mean he's only perverted."  
  
"Only perverted! Only perverted!" Fisted hands pounded on the wooded table causing the tray of food to fly. "You have got to be kidding me?! Ahhhhhhhhh!" A rush of red covered her steaming face as she turned with inhuman speed and a resounding smack was heard throughout the court.  
  
"Ouch, that has got to hurt," Kouga cringed as the pervert flew toward another table. Eyeing his long time crush, he asked, "Mind if I take a seat Kagome."  
  
Tucking an invading hair, she smiled at Kouga causing the poor boy to blush, yet unnoticed by the girl it was directed to as her own eyes stared hungrily at his tray of food. "Alright, but promise me you'll share your food with me."  
  
"Yeah Kouga, you two can share a milkshake," added Miroku as he rubbed his stinging cheek. Blushing furiously, Kouga bent his head to hide his embarrassment as the naive girl stared quizzically at Miroku's words. "Oh, never mind." Shaking his head, he seated himself by the seething Sango. Taking her hand, he pasted a puppy dog face and asked, "Date me, my beautiful angel?"  
  
"No, but I'll take that burger," With a quick hand, she open the wrapping of the well done Big Mac and gave a giant bite. "Mmmmmm, this is good."  
  
"Not as good as you, darling," Glazed, lustful eyes traced her top features, stopping at her VERY nice baggage. "Not as good as you."  
  
"Hentei!" Covering her body consciously with her right hand, she smack his already wounded cheek with the other. Taking her hands back to her burger, she resumed eating as Miroku lay dead to the world on the cement floor.  
  
Laughing at their antics, Kagome turned curious eyes at the still reddening features of her friend Kouga. Concerned etched her once laughing features, she raised herself up to touch his forehead, letting Kouga a very nice view of her own baggage. "Oh my, Kouga, you're burning. Maybe you should go to the nurse."  
  
"Um...uh...I-I-I'm al-al-alright," Sucking his breath, he gave a relief sigh as Kagome sat down, still mildly worried.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah!" Perked up, he handed her a burger, "Here, I brought you're favorite. I though you would like one." Smiling cutely at him she taking the burger the burger. 'Damn it. Kagome is just too darn cute!'  
  
"Aw, look at the cute couple," squeaked Sango, "That's it! I declare from this day on, that you Kagome Higurashi will date Kouga Akihiro!!"  
  
"Shut up Sango!" Blushing prettily, Kagome mumbled something in the lines of pesky best friends and minding their own business as she took great interest at her burger.  
  
"But isn't she dating someone?" asked the now awake Miroku as he resumed his seat by Sango.  
  
"Actually, Kagome caught the pig making out with Kagura in her own house. They were all doing this project when Kagome had a call and left. When she came back, Kagura had half her clothes on. That whore!!" Sango angrily shoved a batch of fries to stop the onslaught of curses she was about to pour.  
  
"That bastard!" Kouga leapt up for his seat, his eyes burning cerulean blue at the injustice done toward his future girlfriend. "Where is he!! I'll beat the carp out of his snot nose face!"  
  
"Kouga!" Gentle hands grab his own shaking ones and sad eyes turned on his own as she smiled. "It's okay, I'm find with it. I guess I wasn't good enough for him."  
  
"What?! Kagome that's not true, you are a magnificent woman and anyone is lucky to have you." Seating down, he clasped her hands together. "Don't ever forget that."  
  
With a full blown blush, she smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Disturbing the sweet moment, Sango grabbed the wrist of her surprised friend. "Were going to be late!" Dashing away, the two left very depress men.  
  
"Damn Sango!" cursed Kouga, "I was just to confess my undying love to her!"  
  
"Just after she broke up with her boyfriend? Not a good move man."  
  
"What does a person like you know about women?"  
  
"My life is based on nothing but women, Sango being the top of my list," He's eyes glazed lustfully as pictures of his beloved circled his head. 'My sweet beloved Sango, why do you torture me so?!'  
  
"Get you head out of the gutter, it's time for class."  
  
"It's just class."  
  
"Good point." Shrugging, he took a slurp on his drink and then proceeded to finish his burger.  
  
"You know if you eat Kagome's burger, you'll be getting an indirect kiss."  
  
"I'll rather wait for the real thing."  
  
"Suit yourself," Shrugging himself, he took a bite on Sango's half eaten burger.  
  
Kouga shook his head in sympathy. "Low, that's just low man."  
  
"Whatever, so...are you going to do anything about Kagome's ex-boyfriend." Drinking his own soda, he waited for his friend's answer.  
  
"No...as much as I want to, Naraku has a lot of connection, enough to ruin my dad's company. The Yoshimi family are the only one that can be of any threat to him." Kouga closed his eyes to contemplate his situation.  
  
"I'm just surprised that Kagome ever dated the guy and not many knew of it, being the reason Kagome isn't so popular." Confusion etched his boyish feature at the puzzle that is Kagome.  
  
"I know, someone as innocent as her involve with someone totally evil is a mystery." Licking his lips, he crumbled the wrapping of his finished burger and moved to his fires. Both were quiet as they puzzle over the relationship of Naraku and Kagome.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like my first chapter. Its not much, but I hope you still like it. Anyway, I want to ask, did I at least made this kinda funny. I want to know because its suppose to be funny. Everyone that reads this please tell me by clicking on the review button. Thanx!! Sayounara and please review!! Oh...and thanks again pandaburr for this challenger. I hope this was at least good for you. If not, tell me!! 


End file.
